


Chocolate Eggs Are Go!

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- simple. Dean decides they should celebrate Easter.





	Chocolate Eggs Are Go!

‘It’s simple, dude. Today’s Easter, and Easter means big lush chocolate eggs filled with M&M’s.’  


Dean had a huge smile on his face and a glitter-wrapped egg balanced in each hand.  
‘One for you and one for me,’ he sentenced, placing them on the table.

Sam peered at his brother over the top of the glasses he’d taken to wearing when trying to read tomes filled with spidery, illegible script.

‘Since when have we celebrated Easter?’ he huffed.  
‘Never,’ Dean acknowledged. “But it’s not too late to start. There’s this little store in town that puts whatever surprise you want into the egg, then closes and wraps it. So, one of these is filled with candies, and the other with two front-row tickets to the big wrestling match next month. Take your pick, Sammy.’  


Sam scowled. ‘Wait a minute! If I pick the one with the tickets, you win too, as I guess they’re for us both. Whereas if I pick the other, you get the M&M’s anyway, cos I don’t like them. Whichever way, I lose.’

Dean looked hurt. ‘Dude, it’s the thought that counts.’  


‘In fact,’ Sam grinned, pulling out two more eggs from a bag beneath the table and adding them to the others. ‘Great minds think alike.’  


‘Happy Easter, Dean.’  
‘Happy Easter, Sammy.’


End file.
